Intervertebral disks comprising two apposition plates with a compression spring element in between are known. A hollow cylindrical jacket is typically arranged around the compression spring element. The compression spring element is usually made of a memory metal alloy which has superelastic properties at body temperature, or in other embodiments, the compression spring element includes a cup spring column made up of cup springs having the same stiffness. One disadvantage of these known prosthetic intervertebral disks is the linear spring characteristic of the compression spring element, so that in the case of a compression spring element which should also absorb impact forces, the flexibility of the compression spring element is too low, in particular at low compressive forces. Therefore the freedom of mobility of the spinal column is limited in this area.